Agents of Family
by Agent KT
Summary: It was another normal day for the Flynn-Fletcher family.. But when Phineas and Ferb are attacked by a strange new villain and find out Perry's secret.. will they all survive the ups and downs that come with the adventure? Or will their friendship slowly break apart? And who is this new villain out for Agent P anyway? Human!Perry fic. Let u know more in A/Ns.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day in Danville

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ever Phineas and Ferb fanfic! It's a human!Perry story, but you knew that if you read the summary. I have added a lot of jokes and sometimes scenes from the different episodes but with my own made up scenes and lots of twisting on the plot so I hope you guys like it! Also the Point of View of the characters will change quite frequently, but I also put in bold who's narrating so I hope it isn't confusing in any way! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Perry**

It was a beautiful day in Danville, hot but with a cool, gentle breeze to even out the sweltering heat. It was the perfect day for a platypus to relax on a lawn chair out in the backyard.

My eyelids were drooping, and the construction sounds of Phineas and Ferb's latest project fizzled into the back of my mind. Glorious sleep was awaiting me any minute now..

When the watch on my wrist began to beep repeatedly, awakening me. That beeping noise had become something of a nuisance in my mind; whenever I heard it, my head throbbed in annoyance. And such a perfect day to nap outside, too.. I desperately needed a vacation.

"Agent P!" Major Monogram harshly whispered. "We've just received word about Doofenshmirtz! Come to headquarters immediately!"

I answered with a sleepy nod and lifted my head to peer at the boys. It looked like their neighborhood friends were already assembled and helping the two inventors with their grand plans. Making sure they were too absorbed to notice, I crawled out of the lawn chair and behind their big tree. I placed my paw on the bark, and, after it was scanned, a secret door in the tree flipped me over and sent me down the tubes to headquarters.

It was a lot cooler in my lair, but nothing compared to that gentle breeze against my sweaty fur.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen, with an eye patch. Sadly, that didn't surprise me at all. "Ah, good afternoon, Agent P. Efficient timing, as always." He cleared his throat.

I squinted my eyes at the eye patch and he laughed. "Oh, this? My nephew is having his fifth birthday party today, and I'm invited. It's pirate themed. What do you think?" He dramatically pointed to the eye patch.

"Sir, the party is today?"

"Carl, I just said that, did I not?"

"But sir, you haven't gotten him a gift!"

"Great googly-moogly! And that was on my to-do list yesterday! Hurry Carl, go scour the internet for a present!"

"Right away, sir!"

Sometimes I wondered if they even remembered I had to listen to all of this.

Major Monogram pulled up a piece of paper. "Anyway, as for Doofenshmirtz, our sources have shown that he left his home at ten o'clock last evening, and didn't return until six this morning. Obviously, something evil is brewing. So get to it!"

I saluted and hurried to my hovercraft. After securing my seatbelt and starting the engine, I blasted out of a launch pad that came up through the backyard grass and few directly toward Dr. Doofemshmirtz's giant purple building.

Ah, and there was still that breeze.

~oooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"Hey, where's Perry?"

The other's dropped their work and looked back at the empty lawn chair, shrugging their shoulders in confusion. I lowered myself from working on the tires of our awesome motorbikes and stared at the chair. Perry had been sitting there a minute ago.

There was such a cool breeze in the air.

"You know, it seems like Perry has missed a lot of the fun stuff we've done this summer. I wonder why he disappears all the time."

"Platypuses do need a lot of sleep." Baljeet explained in his studious teaching voice. "It is estimated that they need almost twelve hours every day."

"I suppose you're right." I shrugged. "Still, I wish he could see all the cool stuff we've done. Oh well. Ferb, how are those engines coming?"

My stepbrother rolled out from under the last one and gave me a bright thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, time to see what these babies can do!" I handed them each a helmet and pads. "Safety first!"

The motorbikes Ferb and I had designed were complete with rocket engines, launch jets, roller blades, laser beams, x-ray vision windows, rocket boosters, and of course, at least six cup holders. Everyone hopped on one and started up the engine with the key. The motorbikes were controlled with sticks like they had in video games, since we couldn't legally drive yet.

"Hang tight, everyone!" I cried as we raced off into Danville.

~ooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"I can't believe it Stacy! This magazine says my teen identity is.. an emo! I don't even know what that is!"

"Okay, looking up the internet." My best friend Stacy typed madly on the other side of the phone while I waited in nail-biting anxiety. "Okay, the internet says.. an emo is someone who thinks the world is against them."

"How could you even say that to me?" I sobbed into my favorite purple pillow.

"They tend to be overdramatic and sensitive." Stacy continued.

"I'm not dramatic!"

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Stacy tried to reassure me. "We just need to improve your look and your attitude a bit, and you're on your way to becoming your true teen identity!"

This was a crisis! How could this all be true? But the idea didn't sound so bad. If an emo was my true teen identity, then surely I would feel great to have finally found my true look, right? Stacy didn't seem alarmed.

"I guess its worth a shot." I sighed. "Do you know anything about how to look and act emo?"

"Not a clue." Stacy replied. "But I bet Vanessa would have some great tips. She's like.. part goth, part emo isn't she?"

Vanessa would definitely be able to help. "Good idea Stacy, let's see if she's available."

~ooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

Why Doofenshmirtz decided a popcorn bucket strapped to the ground would be a good trap, I have no idea. But then again, it was like that with most of the things he did.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, do you like my popcorn trap? I made it to go along with the theme of my newest inator! Behold, the Movie-Workers-Go-Away-Inator!"

Doofenshmirtz pulled down a large sheet and presented his latest crazy invention. It was about a story high, with a shooting beam pointing out at the side. Like most of the things he built.

"You see Perry the Platypus, it has always been a hobby of mine to go to the movies." Doofenshmirtz explained. "While I'm there, I tape the movie with my cell phone just because it's illegal!" He giggled. Creepy. "Whenever I go, I always get one medium popcorn and a large coke. But do you know what happened the last time I went?"

Obviously I didn't have a choice.

"They raised the price! The refreshments cost 12 dollars instead of the usual 10! That's a rip off! I mean their food is already overpriced, but 12 dollars is just insane! I spent hours trying to bring the price down to what it was, but they wouldn't budge, the morons! So I spent the rest of the night building this!"

Dr. D pulled out a metal box with a stick and a dangerous looking red button from his lab coat pocket and held it out for me to see, an evil glint in his eye. "So with my Movie-Workers-Go-Away-Inator, I will shoot all the workers at every single movie theater in the Try-State-Area, sending them to.. I don't know, space or something. And then I can get all my refreshments for free! Ahahaha!"

I wriggled in the popcorn trap, feeling for loose ends and hidden way to escape as Doofenshmirtz set about mounting his grand invention. Easily I found a loose bolt in the strap holding down the popcorn bucket and began to pull on it with my tail, which was sticking out a hole in the back. The bolt came out and the strap was undone, freeing me from the greasy trap.

Ew.

"Nothing can stop me now, ahaha.. oof!"

I charged at his gut, pushing him off the machine and plummeting us both to the ground.

~ooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"Phineas, this is awesome!"

The motorbikes were riding better than I could have imagined. It was great to feel that cool breeze whip through my hair, adding to my excitement. I was born to live in the fast lane.

Ferb was already doing some pretty cool tricks on his bike, making it flip and twist and even ride on one wheel.

Baljeet was spinning his faster than I thought possible. "Aha, check this out!"

"Beep, coming through!" Buford zoomed past, knocking Baljeet out of the way and going the direction of the Danville mall.

"Hey!" Baljeet cried. "I'll have you know that would cost you a ticket!"

"Come on everybody, let's take a spin down Danville's park!" I cried.

Ferb gave me another silent thumbs up and steered his bike after Buford. The rest of us followed, enjoying that beautiful breeze as we whipped by Danville.

~oooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Perry the Platypus!"

Doofenshmirtz lunged for my body, but I flipped out of the way and smacked him hard across the face with my beaver tail. He fell backward, growling.

"Oh, it's on now!"

The fun part about our fights was the way I could completely piss him off. I jumped on top of his machine and climbed my way to the top of the beam. Doofenshmirtz followed, cursing me as he did. He grabbed the control box and pushed the button with a dramatic smirk. I jumped onto the ground and the beam bounced off the wall and onto one of his plants, causing it to disappear.

"Hm. Well, at least I know it works." Doof commented randomly.

I took a shot at his gut again and he doubled over. Gosh, that cool breeze was intoxicating, filling me with energy. Doofenshmirtz stood and landed on top of me, clawing at my body to try and get the controls.

"You know Perry the Platypus, you are probably the most annoying-"

I punched him again in the face.

"Uh, ow! Yaknow I bet I know alligators better behaved than you!"

Yeah, I'm sure.

Doofenshmirtz knocked the controls out of my hand and jumped up to grab it. If I could've talked, I would've cursed. "You can't catch me, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz taunted, running for one of his self made cars. "The controls work from anywhere in Danville! You'll never stop me!"

He wanted to take this to the skies? And he hadn't figured out by now that he never wins in the air?

His car apparently had wings and was already taking off into the air as Dr. D laughed, holding the controls high over his head. I hopped into my hovercraft and was off with a determined gleam in my eyes. He was not getting away with this.

~oooooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"So Candace, you want to go emo?"

Vanessa was surveying me with a calculating gaze as Stacy dug through my closet of clothes.

"The moment of truth." I cried. "My teen identity is an emo!"

Vanessa looked rather skeptical at the revelation, but I barely noticed over my incessant rambling of thoughts. Stacy pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark red rank top.

"Would these work?" She asked.

"If you're sure about this Candace.." Vanessa replied.

"I'm an emo! The magazine said so!"

Vanessa sighed. "Alright. The three most important things to an emo look is dark hair, dark clothes, and tight black jeans. I was thinking we could dye your hair black and put a purple streak in it. It'd look good with your eyes."

I sniffled. "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

It was strange to watch Stacy and Vanessa transform my bright pink and orange colors for dark black, red, and purple. But I was already beginning to feel more and more like a true emo. Why hadn't I figured this out earlier?

"Okay, I think we've got it!" Stacy cried.

Vanessa handed me a mirror, which I cautiously took with cringing eyes. But whatever I was expecting, who I saw in the mirror was not entirely.. horrible. In fact, I already felt very relaxed and depressed.

"So.. how does it feel?" Stacy asked.

I played with my now ebony dyed hair. The purple streak ran over my bangs, and fell perfectly over one of my eyes. I actually didn't mind it. "Fine, I guess. Whatever." I replied nonchalantly.

"Good." Vanessa praised.

"And remember," Stacy added. "now that you're emo, you don't have to worry about busting your brothers because being emo means you don't care."

"What?" I cried. "But Phineas and Ferb are-"

Vanessa put a hand on my shoulder. "Candace."

Gathering up my inner energy, I forced myself to relax my muscles. After a long breath in and out, I said in a subdued voice, "Why? No one understands me anyway."

Vanessa and Stacy high-fived.

~ooooooooooo~

**Perry**

Doofenshmirtz's hovering jet-car flew over the suburbs toward the middle of the city. His driving was unsteady, making me wonder if he was even watching where he was going. I pressed harder on the gas pedal, steering right toward his vehicle.

"You're a loser, Perry the Platypus!" He laughed, eyes looking back at me, right as his car crashed into the foliage of a tree. "Agh," he screamed, "this reminds me of high school!"

I was zeroed in on Doofenshmirtz's vulnerable form, when suddenly my hovercraft began to beep like an alarm horn. I looked down to find that my fuel was about empty. Sighing irritatingly, I strapped on my parachute and ejected out of the hovercraft, right as it crashed into one of the parkinglots.

I landed on top of a home improvement store and watched with a glare as my nemesis untangled himself from the leaves and flew away like an idiot, the control box in his hand.

Well, shoot.

Obviously, Dr. D was headed toward one of the movie theaters. I pulled up my wrist watch and punched in Carl's number.

"Oh hey, Agent P." He responded. "What's the problem?"

I chattered and pointed my watch below, where my broken hovercraft lay smoking on the parkinglot.

"Oh dear. That could be an issue. I'll send a new hovercraft right away."

I chattered again and pointed to my hat.

"You need another agent for backup?"

I shook my head, this time pointing to my hat and my badge. Carl gasped, "You're resigning? But Agent P you can't!"

Facepalm. Never try to talk to humans, it just doesn't work. I pulled out a picture of Doofenshmirtz and pointed again to my hat.

"Ooh.. you want me to track Doofenshmirtz through the O.W.C.A. computer! Sorry, Agent P, I'm on it. It says he's headed to the downtown movie theater, the one right by the bowling alley. He'll be there in exactly ten minutes and sixteen seconds."

I saluted and shot off the building with my grappling hook.

~ooooooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"Ferb, let's try one of those half pipes!"

The five of us jumped onto a halfpipe set up in the street and skidded across them, doing flips and cool spins like on TV. We laughed as we jumped off and continued riding down the street.

The park was beautiful. We zipped through the trees like lightning, and dodged branches. I laughed as Ferb began to play the harmonica while steering the wheel with his feet. All of our friends were laughing, doing even more spins and jumps with their remote controls. It was a blast!

I raced my motorbike over a small stream and Ferb and I sped faster across the park, sun shining down on us like a spotlight.

And then, we passed by an ice cream truck. So naturally we had to stop and get something.

"That was awesome!" Buford cried.

Isabella giggled. "I think I just earned my motorbiking patch!"

"Say kids, you ain't bad."

I looked up to find a burly man in a leather jacket and jeans looking down on us with a toothy smike. "Hi!" I waved. "I'm Phineas and this my brother Ferb, and our friends Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet!"

"Nice to meet y'all. The name is Davis. Harley Davis. And I run the shows for the annual motorbike racing contest. Would you kids be interested in competing tonight?"

I looked over at Ferb, who gave me a supporting thumbs up. "Sure, we'd love to compete!"

"Then its settled. I'll let the boss know you're coming. It'll be in two hours at the Harley motorbike store downtown."

I smiled warmly and shook his hand. 'We'll be there."

"So gang I guess we're competing. Wanna take another spin around the block?"

"Yes!"

"Sure!"

"That would be most productive!"

Everyone turned to look at Baljeet, who lifted his hands and cried, "What?"

~ooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

I used my grappling hook to swing through the city toward the downtown movie theater. It was crazy how much like Spiderman I felt doing so; but that was besides the point.

I soon spotted Doofenshmirtz hovering over the downtown movie theater, right above the front of the building's roof. He was moving the stick on his controlling box, probably setting up the target lock on his inator back at the D.E.I. building.

"Aha! Goodbye annoying movie workers! Welcome free refreshments!"

Quickly, I pulled out one of my tools and thrust it up into the air, calculating velocity, speed, time, and gravity. The green laser hit the tool instead of the roof, making it disappear.

"Hm." Dr. D sighed. "Well that was rather odd."

Again I took my grappling hook and shot myself onto his hovercraft, my hands up and prepared for a fight.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you catch up? Well, there's no stopping me now! Ahaha!"

He really needed to work on that evil laugh.

He pressed the button again, and this time the beam swirled toward my direction. I had just enough time to jump out of the way as Dr. D continued to fire his movie inator at me.

"Perry the Platypus, honestly, you're supposed to stay still!"

His laser missed me again by a hair, shooting instead one of the giant billboards overhead advertising shaving cream.

"Yaknow Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz cried, "of all the aquatic mammals I hang out with, you are the most uncooperative!"

Did he hang out with whales too?

I jumped onto his back and tried to reach for the box control. "Haha Perry the Platypus you can't reach me! You're too short!"

I swatted him harshly in the backside with my tail, making the control fall from his grasp and into my palms.

"Ohhh yeah and you have a tail.." He sighed. "But no matter. See, I took into account that you would take it from me, so I built another one!" He pulled a control box exactly the same as the one in my hand.

This was never easy was it.

On second thought, scratch that. Today was just one of the harder days in a consecutive number of easy missions.

He pressed the button on his controls, but I had already located the reverse switch on the back of mine, and hit the red button, stopping the beam. Doofenshmirtz glared and tried to release the laser again, but I stopped it once more.

"Perry the Platypus stop that!"

As if I would.

We did it again. "I said stop that Perry the Platypus! Yaknow you sure know how to be a nuisance!"

Why did he put a reverse switch on his first control box if he figured I was going to take it?

Honestly.

~ooooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"So how does it feel Candace? Does it feel like you?"

Currently, Vanessa, Stacy, and I were wandering in the mall, looking for something to do. I had to say, this was a rather new experience for me. I hadn't even thought of Phineas and Ferb once this entire day.

Oooh. Phineas and Ferb. They were probably up to one of their crazy schemes right about now. I had to find mom and-

Relax, Candace. You don't care about what they were doing. You have officially gone emo.

"Like a haze of darkness and despair."

Stacy smiled. "Wow, you are really embracing your true identity."

Vanessa pulled out her cell phone as it began to ring. "Hey, Johnny. Yeah, I'm just at the mall with some of my girlfriends. You want to what? Sure, sounds sick. I'll be there."

She reached over to look at me. "Hey, do you guys want to come to our junkyard party tonight?"

I shrugged. Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that for like goths and punk rocks? Not that there's anything wrong with-"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "Just throw on some black clothes and you'll fit in. There's gonna be a live DJ."

"Sure I guess we'll come! What do you say Candace?"

"Whatever."

Stacy laughed and threw her arm around me. "You have really gotten the hang of this."

"Alright, Johnny, I'm bringing some friends. I'll see you tonight, yeah? Okay. Bye."

"Are you and Johnny still going out?" I asked in a monotone, though I was curious. "I mean he did ignore you for like a month while he was dating some other girl."

"He was gone at a camp so I am giving him another chance." She shrugged dismissively. "He's got one more shot at us and I've made it pretty clear that he better not blow it."

"If he was wise he'd take that chance seriously." Stacy replied with a nod of her head. "Hey! Shoes on sale! Let's go!"

~oooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"Welcome fans, one and all, to Harley's motorbike racing competition!"

Well, there was no turning back now. The gang and I were in a nicely sized stadium, with people cheering all around the outer circle. Groups of men and women with motorbikes were standing in the center next to us, all dressed and ready for the occasion. I looked in wonder at the many obstacle courses set up on the dirt roads. This reminded me of the time Ferb and I had taught Candace to drive by letting her drive a monster truck.

Good times.

"Everyone, let's meet our contestants!" Harley cried into his microphone. "Team X!" Three men dug into their pedals, making the wheels turn and the dirt around them cloud up in dust. "The Hiss Ladies!" Two muscular women in helmets raised their fists and the crowd cheered. "And last but not least, Team Phineas!"

For the record, Isabella picked the name.

The crowd cheered loudly for the three teams for quite awhile before Harley quieted the crowd with his loud voice. "Our first obstacle course will be the dangerous dirt road! All members of the team must cross the finish line for the win to qualify! Our three judges will determine which team gets the high score! But be warned, contestants! This road will challenge many of your abilities!"

"Alright team, we can do this!" I cried. "Hands together!"

All five of us put our hands in the center and did a loud cheer for our team. Harley continued into the microphone, "Teams, take your positions!" We rolled our bikes up to the starting point. The road looked easy enough, but I suspected there would be surprises. "On your mark!" I gripped the handle bars. "Get set!" Sweat was already beginning to bead on my forehead, but my heart was pounding with energy. "GO!"

And the race was on. I started my motorbike, my stepbrother right behind me, and was off over the hilly dirt path.

I made a nice turn, spinning the wheels and jumped over a bridge of water. Ferb followed behind with an excellent twist that got the crowd cheering, followed by Baljeet with a sweet spin on the turn. The heat was beginning to pour through my body, but I couldn't remember having this much fun!

"Team Phineas takes the most points for the first part of the course! Those kids have some serious skills here, folks!" Harley yelled into the microphone.

Ferb and I reached over to take a quick high-five.

"This next part of the course is quite a tricky spot! Who will make it?"

There were difficult twists right after each other, and cones surrounding the place, making it difficult to turn in and out. I almost slipped on one of the tricky left turns that seem to swivel out of nowhere, but caught myself just in time. Team X came zooming over us, running through the turns with ease. Ferb pushed one of the buttons on his stick control and boosted his speed with the rocket booster. I signaled to the others, and they did the same.

"Oh, and Team Phineas takes a nice cut through Team X! Way cool touch, kids!"

We had to dodge under things and swerve through more cones, as well as jump over some pretty tricky objects. However, I could tell my friends and I were having a blast just enjoying the competition of the games. Buford made a dramatic yell as he flipped over a stream of water with an amazing twist. The crowd cheered violently.

The finish line was just in sight, and I knew somehow that we were coming in first place. I was so excited I could literally keep from shouting.

Then suddenly, a large shadow began to descend, covering the path with darkness. I glanced upward, confused, to see what looked like a green beam of light shooting down from the sky. Alarmed, I glanced over at my stepbrother, who was also peering at the laser curiously. "Ferb?" I yelled.

But it was too late. The beam hit the ground beneath us, and everything became a cloud of dust and dirt and chaos.

~ooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

Sometimes, I wondered if Dr. D had any other hobbies he could pursue.

Besides collecting platypus themed items, of course. That image of that pair of underwear with my face printed on them was still burned in my mind for life.

Dr. D had finally had enough of our pointless button pressed and pulled out another remote control, that obviously was controlling the car. A metal claw shot out from the back and latched onto my body, lifting me from the ground.

"Finally." The evil scientist cried. "I really should consider buying more traps, it's impossible to make you stay put. Now, behold as I erase every movie theater worker from the face of the earth!"

He pressed the red button, and the green beam came blasting toward the theater. I squirmed, but for once I felt defeated. Had evil really won this one?

The laser hit the ground, and surprisingly bounced off one of the car's side mirrors, unleashing it in our direction. The car and the claw holding me instantly disappeared.

"Well. That could have gone better." Dr. D commented before we began plummeting to our impending death. The evil scientist screamed like a little girl during a thunderstorm. I pulled out my grappling hook once more and pointed it at the bleachers of a large stadium right below us. After securing the end of the line, I grabbed onto Doofenshmirtz's lab coat sleeve and pulled us both upward, breaking our fall. We hung from the edge of the stadium, limp from the sudden escape of death.

"Whoa, and Team Phineas makes another great score! Way to go, kids!"

Wait a second. Team Phineas?!

I desperately climbed up the rope, Dr. D following after me, and peered behind the heads of some unsuspecting people to see the motorbikes competing in the games. And sure enough, there was Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, racing away at the games. How on earth we seemed to end up in the same places all the time, nobody could ever guess.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus! You may have destroyed my car, but I still have the controls!" Doofenshmirtz grinned, holding up the box in a taunting manner.

I squinted my eyes, glaring, before jumping up to smack the evil scientist across the face. He pressed the button at the same time, and the green laser beam came crashing down toward me, which I ducked before it hit. I ran between his legs and pounced upon him, but I didn't catch the controls in time, instead having to dodge another beam, which made me lose my balance. I fell hard straight into the arena.

"Hey! Is that a platypus in the rinks?" The man on the microphone shouted. My first instinct was to feel the top of my head, which thankfully had no hat. Phineas and Ferb and their friends were coming up close to the finish line, straight to where I was sitting. I glanced up to see Dr. D pointing the controls of me again, and saw the beam of green light come darting down.

But there wasn't just green light. There was another beam, a blue one, coming straight toward me in the opposite direction. Straight towards Phineas.

Forgetting everything but my need to protect, I got up and ran right toward Phineas' motorbike, when both lasers hit, and the ground beneath us exploded into a mass of rocks and dirt.

And everything went dark.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Sorry if some of the details were inaccurate, like in the motorbike games; I kind of just made it up as I went! This was kind of long so I hope it was a good read! There will be more coming soon, and yes Perry will be human in the next chapter, just if you were wondering! I'd like to know what you all thought, so please review!

Thank you all so much!


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Psycho Villain

Here's my next chapter, y'all! Hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I meant to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I forgot :p Phineas and Ferb and other scenes, characters, etc that you recognize belong to Disney, not me.

**Chapter 2**

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

The world around me was a blur of stray colors and lines. Sometimes, I thought I heard voices speaking around me, above me, and strangely they sounded quite familiar, but they never really registered correctly in my head. Shapes would pass me by, and strange visions too, like dreams.. but nothing more for the longest time.

Then finally, my brain began to become more aware. And slowly my body lapsed to its full senses and my eyes flew open.

"Perry!" A pair of arms were suddenly holding me very tightly, hugging me to their chest. "Oh boy, we thought we'd lost you!" I could smell chemicals and the unpleasant scent of mint from my position. Where was I, anyway, and how had I come to be here? But that comforting voice kept my panic at bay. For now.

Letting my secret agent instincts take over, I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the room. The walls were white, the place sparkled with undeniable cleanliness, and there were figures in white walking outside of the door. I realized that I had been here before. That's right; I was at the vet, and was being held by both Phineas and Ferb. But why was I here?

A lady in a long white coat and a genuine smile came into the little room and put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "The results of the test have come back positive. There's nothing wrong physically with your platypus."

"Really? Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Phineas cried.

"Just make sure he gets lots of rest and plenty of water, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, will do. Thank you!"

She smiled and patted both of their backs. "You're welcome. You're free to go."

"Come on, boy, let's get you home." Phineas smiled, pulling me even closer while being careful not to squeeze me too tight. I sighed in glorious relief, happy to be going home. I still couldn't remember what had happened.

And then it hit me; Doofenshmirtz, a hovercraft, the inator, the two beams of light.. what on earth had transpired while I was passed out?

When the car pulled into the driveway, Phineas immediately took me upstairs and set me snuggly into his bed. A fuzzy blanket was pulled over my body and a dish of water was set to my left.

"You get some rest now." Phineas cooed. "Get better, buddy."

The door shut behind them, leaving me in the nice quiet of the boy's bedroom. The shadows on the walls were beginning to stretch, making me guess it was early evening. I closed my eyes, feeling a little dizzy, glad to escape into the world of dreams.

..When my watch began to beep. Dangit, that annoying beep!

I blearily forced my eyes open and looked into the tiny screen where Major Monogram appeared, looking quite frazzled and exhausted.

"Agent P!" He cried. "Thank goodness you're alright! I heard about the accident; thankfully your cover has not been blown and Doofenshmirtz was stopped by one of our backup agents. You're free to have a few days off to recover. Agent M will be taking your missions while you are on injured leave."

I purred happily in thanks. At least I didn't have to worry about Doofenshmirtz; it was about time I got a vacation, even if I had to be incapacitated during it.

"Uhem, it seems Doofenshmirtz has left you a voicemail." Major Monogram continued awkwardly. "Carl has checked it for hidden schemes and threats, but so far it just sounds like a regular voicemail.. do you want to hear it, Agent P?"

I raised my eyebrows suggestively. Why not?

"Carl! Roll tape!"

"You mean the recording, sir?"

"Of course.. yeah that's what I meant.. just hit it Carl!"

"Yes, sir."

I brought the watch closer to hear better. Surprisingly, Doofenshmirtz seemed genuinely concerned. "Hello Perry the Platypus, yeah I.. am not sure how you're feeling but I just wanted to be sure you were okay. I didn't mean to really hit you with my Movie-Workers-Go-Away-Inator.. okay, well technically I did, but I figured you would be able to jump out of the way, yaknow, like you always do.. if it makes you feel any better I won't do anything eeeeevil while you're sick, so just.. get rest and get better. Goodbye Perry the Platypus."

The message ended, leaving behind a tense silence. I had always known Dr. D and I were in something of an unusual category when it came to being nemesis', but this was a completely different level to frenemy.

I wasn't entirely sure I liked it.

"Well, there you have it Agent P." Major Monogram shrugged. "We will have Agent M check on Doofenshmirtz just to make sure he keeps his word, but we have no reason to believe this isn't genuine so.. all I have to say is get well Agent P!"

I chattered in thanks and sighed in relief as the watch went dark, leaving me back in the silence of the room. I couldn't say I was convinced by that voicemail, and it was obvious someone had fired another beam of blue light; I had a feeling I hadn't just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And my head was still swimming and had begun to throb. What was happening to me?

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"Thanks for dropping us off, mom." Vanessa said as we got out of the car in front of the Danville junkyard. Loud music was pounding out from inside, and cars were beginning to line up.

"You kids take care!" Miss Doofenshmirtz yelled as she drove off. "Watch out for medical waste!"

Stacy was dressed up in an all black outfit with bright scarlet shoes and a striped hairbow. It was obvious she felt a bit uncomfortable, but was willing to go along with Vanessa.

I wondered exactly what this would be like. Why did they have parties at junkyards of all places anyway?

"Come on guys, Johnny says he's just inside." Vanessa lead us through the front of the junkyard to where a space had been cleaned out for a dance floor. A DJ sat center stage, scratching records and jamming to the loud music.

"Vanessa." Johnny said in his low, monotone voice. "And friends. So glad you could make it to the party."

"Hey Johnny." Vanessa blushed. "This is Candace and Stacy. I'm sure you remember them from school last year."

The punk rock looked us over with a raised eyebrow. Obviously he didn't remember much about us. But that was before I knew my true emo identity. And before Stacy had agreed to try out black.

Sensing the awkwardness, Vanessa cut in, "This party is totally sick! Did you set this all up?"

He nodded. "And check it out. We have cameras everywhere. This thing is hooked up live on the internet."

"That rocks!"

Stacy was looking at Johnny with a suspicious glint in her eyes. It was obvious she didn't like the fact that the jerk had been given another chance with Vanessa.

The whole scene made me rather depressed actually. I wanted to sit by that pile of rotten stuff and write poems about how ironic the world is, especially when it comes to doing anything good for me.

But Vanessa was pulling me and Stacy along into the ring of punk rock dancers, and we began to jam to the tunes.

It wasn't my style. But I supposed I could live with that for now.

Phineas and Ferb would more than likely be showing up soon with some crazy invention that just happened to cross paths with mine by now, and I would get out my cell phone and call mom and..

Wait. No one gets me, especially mom. She never saw what the boys were doing anyway. So what was the point.

I think you're really starting to get the hang of this, Candace.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"Do you think Perry's okay, Ferb? I mean, he looked really tired, I'm sure he's asleep, but what if he's having a nightmare or a.."

Ferb put a hand on my shoulder, giving me more than words ever could.

"You're right, as always, Ferb. Perry will be fine."

A moment of silence. The sun was setting and we were out here to watch the colorful sky alone.

After the motorbike incident with the exploding green light, the ambulance had come to take us all into the ER. Thankfully none of the contestants or viewers were hurt other than a few harmless scratches, but Perry had been knocked out cold. He'd looked dead, and it'd almost been enough to make my heart stop. Mom and Dad had taken him to the vet immediately. I'd never been so worried before.

"I wonder how Perry even got to that motorbike competition." I continued to ramble to the thin air. "Now that I think about it, he's found us in a lot of strange places this summer. I mean remember how he followed us to Africa? Poor little guy."

Ferb shrugged. "Platypuses will follow their pack."

"They will?"

"So I've heard. Though there isn't much known about platypuses. Perhaps science has not advanced enough to explain it."

My stepbrother always knew how to make me feel better, even when he only spoke three sentences. But that was Ferb for you; a man of action. I wasn't sure what I'd do without him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes longer, enjoying the last of the cool breeze and the sun's warm, nurturing rays. We watched as stars began to appear before our eyes, twinkling down at us as if waving hey. We stayed to welcome the night.

Then Ferb tensed, and stood abruptly, eyes peering unmoving at the entrance to our backyard gate.

"Ferb?" I asked hesitantly. "What is it?"

He put his finger to his lips and tiptoed across the lawn to the gate entrance. Puzzled, I followed behind, making sure to keep my tongue still, which was a skill I had never quite possessed.

Ferb pointed to behind the gate.

Shrugging, I stepped forward and pulled open the door, listening intently for any sign of disturbance. All I found was am empty sidewalk, as ordinary as it had always been.

I shrugged again, but Ferb didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong, brother?" I whispered in his ear. "You look like you're searching for a ghost."

Just then, there was a loud crash that seemed like it was coming from the garage, almost like a robber trying to get into our house. Before I could even say the words, Ferb had grabbed our amazing baseball launchers and thrust one into my hand.

The sky was only a faint grey with whispers of pink along the horizon, just enough light for us to see around the back and at our garage, which was closed and didn't appear to have been exploded or broken into.

Odd. I wondered if all the worrying about Perry was affecting my health.

But Ferb still wasn't convinced. I followed him toward one of the garage windows and peeked inside, desperate to see any kind of light. But there was nothing worthy of that giant thud, only the parked car and a bunch of dad's old tools lying along the edges.

"I don't see anyone, Ferb." I whispered. "Maybe a tree fell somewhere in the neighborhood."

"Look again!"

Ferb and I jumped and spun around so fast I worried our necks would break. A figure unrecognizable by darkness and wearing a black mask stood behind us, eyes gleaming bright red, like a ghost. I could feel his breath on my face, and see the cape moving by the breeze at his feet. I wasn't quite convinced this was a friend. Without warning he grabbed into Ferb with his arms, pulling him closer into the thick volumes of his cape. I latched onto my brother's hand, but the man was forcing him away from me. My heels dug into the concrete, but they would not stick, only sparked and scratched from the friction.

"Let him go!" I yelled, but the figure merely laughed in a low, baritone voice.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"Ferb!"

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

It had been an uneasy sleep.

No matter how many times I drifted off, I awoke only minutes later with an even worse headache than before. The veterinarian must have missed something, because this was definitely not normal.

I'd had crazy dreams about my family, about Doofenshmirtz, and strangely about an iguana playing an oboe.

Doofenshmirtz. I had had my doubts before, but now I was certain he had more secrets to tell than the ones on the voicemail message. Something larger was happening here; I could feel it in my gut. And my gut was usually right.

Now if only I could get rid of this blasted headache then maybe I could get to figuring out this mess.

I rolled over on my side and stared out the back window at the vanishing sunset, when there was a loud bang that vibrated throughout the house.

"Lawrence, was that you dear?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher called from the bedroom.

"Well I don't think so darling, it sounds like it came from the basement. Shall we have a look, then?"

"Alright honey, lead the way."

The adult's voices became muffled as they disappeared into the cellar. I slowly stood on all fours, ignoring the pounding in my head as I climbed onto the windowsill to peer downward. Everything looked like a haze of black fog, however.

That's when I heard a voice; Phineas' voice more specifically. And no doubt Ferb was with him too. The air smelled fishy, like the smell right before I was trapped by one of Doofenshmirtz's crazy contraptions.

And now I was comparing this to Doofenshmirtz? Definitely a side effect from the strange headache.

I managed somehow to travel on four legs down the stairs and out the back door, when all of a sudden I heard a loud yell, lots of random thumps, and Phineas, screaming for Ferb in a voice filled with terror.

Forgetting my head, I jumped toward the garage and spotted Phineas pulling onto the leg of Ferb, who by now was in the process of being kidnapped by a man in a black cape and mask.

My anger was beyond control.

The protective wild animal came out in me as I jumped onto the villain's back and grabbed at his face, blinding him. He yelped as the mask fell over his eyes and dropped Ferb, scratching at his face to find me.

He finally grabbed my body and threw me against the garage door, where I landed with a rather painful crack. I would definitely be feeling that tomorrow.

Phineas and Ferb had already grabbed baseball launchers and were pelting the intruder with the balls. He wrapped his arms in front of his head to protect himself as stepped backward, screaming and yelling. From my spot on the ground, I watched the figure move, and took a quick picture with my wrist watch. Hopefully it proved to turn out useful in the future.

"Ferb! The garage!" Phineas yelled.

Ferb wasted no time in locating the keypad on the side of the garage door and punching in the password. The door opened slowly, just as Phineas was beginning to run out of steam to shoot the balls. Ferb pulled me and his brother inside and behind the car, where most of the tools were stored. While the boys weren't looking, I grabbed one and set it near my reach.

"What are you doing here, Perry?" Phineas cried in a loud whisper. "You're supposed to be getting-"

The masked villain screamed and blasted the car to smithereens with a gun that was cleverly strapped to his right arm. All three of us blinked.

"Guards!" The criminal cried, summoning two more masked figures with burly builds and a dead look to their eyes. "Kill that platypus!"

I gulped, feeling my unbearable headache returning.

Honestly, _villains._

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Vanessa**

Candace was getting on with her new true teen identity better than I had imagined, and the two weren't bad junkyard partiers either if you gave them enough motivation.

But you know who didn't have any motivation, ever? Johnny, that's who.

He had led me by the arm to the center of the dance floor, right in the midst of every functioning camera, and had begun to dance in a showy manner, not even bothering to dance with me more than to prove he was dancing with a pretty goth girl. The gesture was subtle, but it made me quite angry. I was not some boy's trinket to show off on the internet at all the cool parties.

"You wanna get a sandwich or something after this?" Johnny asked me as we danced to the hip beat of the DJ. His body was terribly close to mine, and with my current mood, he was definitely more stupid than I thought.

"If you want." I replied off-handedly.

"Cool." He murmured, not bothering to give me another concerning look. I clenched my fists and tried not to lose my temper right then and there. Even after every fight and break up we'd been through, he still had no idea how to communicate to me. I wanted to punch him in the face just to see if it would knock his brain any closer to the evolution of common sense.

As we danced, I considered finding Stacy and Candace, who were currently jamming and talking amongst themselves. They both looked completely uncomfortable, but I had to smile, knowing I had pushed them out of their comfort zone.

"You have beautiful eyes, Vanessa." Johnny nodded, spinning me around as the music swelled.

"Thanks." I blushed, then cursed myself for the gesture. I was a punk rock goth, not an innocent school girl.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Johnny said off-handedly as the DJ ended his tune. I clapped along with everyone else and wandered over to find Candace and Stacy. They were pointing out a lot of my friends and commenting things to one another, but whatever they said was lost to the wind.

"There you are!" Stacy smiled, pulling me toward them. "Where's Johnny?"

"Restroom." I said shortly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Writing dark poems in my head." Candace replied, letting her hair hang in her face.

Stacy laughed. "She's really on a roll. I really would love to stay longer, Vanessa, but my mom is wanting me out early."

"That's fine. Tell your mom I said hey."

"Sure thing." Stacy smiled. "Bye, Candace!"

"Bye."

Stacy's black outfit disappeared behind the grey of the night as she left, leaving me with Candace, who seemed to be lost inside her head. Right then, I debated just leaving the party myself; this hadn't been as sick as I had first thought. And where the heck was Johnny? How long did it take boys to use the restroom?

Candace tapped my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts. "I wouldn't look now, but Johnny seems to be worse than his usual self tonight."

I glanced at the direction Candace was pointing and nearly screamed with frustration. There he was, chatting to one of my girlfriends, grabbing her hand and whispering in her ear while she giggled.

I really thought he'd been serious when he'd claimed to have changed. Now, I realized I had fallen for the same lie all over again.

Nobody walks all over Vanessa Doofenshmirtz like a doormat.

~ooooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

What the heck could this crazy person possibly want with our beloved pet Perry?

Well, whatever was going on, I wouldn't let him get taken for the world.

Ferb and I shot the two guards with our baseball launchers, knocking repeatedly on their heads as they yelled and tried to charge forward. Then Ferb grabbed the end of the hose and I the other, and we separated to the two sides of the garage, creating a trip rope. Both guards fell on their faces and knocked into each other. Grabbing Perry, we ducked to the side and began to run out the gate and through the neighborhood.

"Seize them! Don't let that platypus get away!"

"What now, Ferb?" I panted as we ducked into some trees of somebody's backyard. Without a word, Ferb pulled out a small box and pressed the button at the top. Instantly two scooter bikes came zooming down the road and parked right beside us.

I looked at Ferb in awe; it didn't matter if it was rogue cowboys or creepy super villains, he was always prepared. "Wow, cool! Let's ride!"

The wind in our hair, we darted down the neighborhood street in our tricked out scooters, skidding across concrete like we owned it. It wasn't long, however, before we could see the two masked guards and their leader running toward us.

"Do these scooters have any rocket boosters?" I asked.

Ferb wasted no time in pressing another button on his box, making two boosters pop up on either side of our vehicle. I whooped as they roared loudly and shot us down the road like wildfire.

"If I ever find you kids, I'll call the cops!" Somebody yelled from a neighborhood window.

The three villains were nowhere to be seen by the time we ran out of fuel for the rocket booster. I breathed a sigh of relief and held Perry closer, who purred in my arms. Why would those people want to hurt such a sweet creature? I mean, he was just a platypus; they didn't do much.

All of a sudden, the wind began to stir, and Ferb and I peered up to see the three villains flying above us in a hovercraft car.

"Wahahahaha, you'll never be able to escape now!" The villain cried. "Guards, get those boys! And their little platypus, too!"

The two guards dropped down the ends of ropes and lowered themselves toward our scooters, which were beginning to cause my legs to cramp. "Ha, say goodbye, children." The guard above me laughed in a deep, rough voice.

I smacked my fist in his face, hitting him directly in the eye. "Ouch!" He growled. "You'll pay for that, kid!" The guard lowered himself even further and began to grab for me. I expertly swerved my scooter out of the way of his reach, making him even madder by the second. Finally, he simply kicked my scooter forward and grabbed me and Perry in his giant, meaty hand.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

I struggled in the strong grip and called for Ferb again, but everything seemed to be pointless as the villain kept me in his iron grip.

Until, that is, Perry had somehow uncrossed his eyes and was staring the guard straight in the face. The guard gasped right as Perry jumped on top of his back and slapped him hard with his beaver tail.

If someone had told me Candace was going to school to become a rodeo clown, I wouldn't have been more surprised.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

I hadn't expected to keep my secret agent cover a secret for long with the way things were turning out.

But I had prayed. And that's all a platypus can really do, right?

But nobody hurts my boys. Ever. Or they were going to get a face full of my righteous, ninja beaver tail.

The guard growled again and grabbed my tail as I tried to smack him again, but I jumped out of the way and slid down the rope. Using the built in chain saw in my fedora, I cut the rope and grabbed Phineas' hand as all three of us fell onto the hard concrete. The guard landed with a loud smack, while Phineas and I ran out of the way.

"Perry?" Phineas gasped as I ran on two legs, pulling his hand. This reminded me strangely of the Second Dimension adventure, when Phineas had completely blown up in my face for keeping this secret. Hopefully that wouldn't happen a second time around. One episode of an angry Phineas was all a platypus could take.

"Get back here, you!" The guard was somehow on his feet and running after us. I pushed Phineas next to a tree for safety and ran for the gut, butting my head into the man's large stomach. He doubled over in pain, and I took the opportunity to knock him to his feet. The man tried to grab my arms, but I slipped right through them, landing underneath his shadow. He grasped his fingers into a fist and flung in down from above me, but I jumped out of range and darted into the air, landing on his shoulders. To my surprise he grabbed me and swung me hard into the concrete below.

Well that didn't help my headache.

I squirmed, trying to slip out, but his grasp was tight. He held my body down and lifted his fist to strike. I pulled my arms over my face on an impulse, when the guard screamed and released me. I opened my eyes to see Phineas using that baseball weapon, again hitting the villain repeatedly on the head.

"Would you. STOP THAT." The guard screamed, red blaring in his eyes.

If that wasn't a warning I wasn't sure what was. Angry again, I pulled out my grappling hook and shot it onto the collar of the man's shirt. Smirking, I jumped up and flung myself in a circle around him, making the rope pull his arms together and secure his legs. I stuck the end of the grappling hook in his mouth and chuckled as he squirmed and grunted on the ground.

Phineas looked as if he wanted to blurt something out of his system, but didn't, merely looked me in the eyes and cried, "We have to save Ferb!"

The both of us ran down the street, prepared to fight off another stupid guard, but all we found was Ferb sitting in a tree, a giant tree limb smacked onto an unconscious guard. I blinked. Impressive.

"Are you okay, Ferb?" Phineas asked as Ferb climbed down from the tree.

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Well, well, I'll admit you were harder to beat than I'd first imagined, but even with your secret agent platypus, you are still no match for me." The main villain in the black cape stepped forward, a laser blaster in his hands.

Both of the boys blinked at me, and Phineas' mouth fell open. "You're a secret agent?"

I _really _hate villains.

And I still had this freakin' headache. It seemed to be getting worse; it was so powerful now it was hard to keep my eyes open.

The villain lifted the blaster and pointed it in our direction. All of us blinked.

"Perish before the evilest villain of our time!" The man laughed. "Wahahaha!"

He fired the laser, right as I jumped up to block it with a metal tool. The laser bounced off the metal, and flew upward towards space. The villain growled low in his throat and fired again, this time with a closer range. Phineas and Ferb both cringed, right as I lifted the tool again. Both the lasers landed in our exact location at the exact same time, exploding all around us.

It felt like we were in the middle of a burning house, except the flames were green and it felt like we were being lifted, possibly moving. My head was pounding so hard I couldn't even concentrate, couldn't think, couldn't open my eyes. I distinctly remembered someone grabbing onto my arm and yelling my name, but the pain was so blinding it meant nothing to me.

Pictures and memories flashed before my closed eyelids, memories I had seen many times over, but with them came new emotions, new thoughts, new understandings. It was like I was viewing my life through someone else's eyes.

And then I remembered nothing.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

The first thing I noticed was how dirty and achy I felt. My whole body felt like it had been stretched so far my limbs were cracking. As awareness began to fill my brain, I noticed my head wasn't pounding anymore. In fact, it felt better than it ever had before, bigger, fuller, more sensitive and broadened.

That was a relief.

Blearily I began to open my eyelids, letting the light flood to my brain. I squinted and tried to sit up. Odd, my arms and legs felt longer, too long, and I could've sworn that I was missing something behind me. Where the heck was my tail?

"Perry?" That voice, so familiar. But it was hesitant and cautious.

I looked up to see bright red hair and eyes full of concern. Standing next to him was green hair and a blur of purple. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up, and stretched, wincing at the loud cracks my bones made.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked quietly. "You were out for awhile.. screaming.. you looked like you were in a lot of pain.."

Screaming? For how long? I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to reach out to Phineas. However, what I saw was not teal fur, or even fur of any kind, but pale skin and fingernails. I gasped and scrambled to my feet, only to fall down again and hit my back against the ground.

"Perry?" Phineas asked again.

I stayed on the wet grass, panting. My mind was racing, going into overdrive. This wasn't possible, how on earth could it have happened? I brought my hand up again to peer at it in closer detail, and watched as faint light played over the foreign skin.

It was impossible, but it had happened. Yet I wasn't sure how but it had.

I was human.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: A Hovercraft and a Robot Army

Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, scenes, quotes, etc etc, Disney does.

Chapter 3

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Phineas**

"You know, Ferb, I thought those freaky villains guys and the fact that our pet platypus is an undercover secret agent was weird, but I think this just tops everything."

"Well, at least he came with clothes."

We were in the middle of nowhere, unsure how we'd gotten here, and fresh out of supplies to survive in the middle of nowhere. I had taken Ferb and I a few minutes to recover ourselves from the shock of the transportation, but once we'd realized Perry was with us, all eyes had turned on him. He'd been moaning, twisting and turning with pain, and his body had been glowing a blue color. I had almost believed myself to be dreaming.

Then our platypus was no longer a platypus, but changing and stretching and glowing brighter right before our very eyes. And now, just beginning to awaken, was no platypus at all, but a human being of about eighteen. His hair was the same color as Perry's fur, a pretty teal, and and his body was tanned and well toned. He had thankfully been wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which, as Ferb had said, was a major blessing. He didn't look all that much like Perry, except for his deep, chocolate brown eyes. I would have recognized them anywhere.

There was an intelligence in those eyes that I had seen in the secret agent platypus who fought off those bad guys. But now they were deepened with emotions I was sure was scaring him. He looked at both of us, whispered our names, and gasped as he looked at his hand. Obviously he had no idea what was going on and was as confused and panicked as we were.

"Perry?" I asked, feeling strange talking to this human in that way. "Is that really you?"

The ex-platypus lifted his eyes to look straight into mine. For a moment, I wondered if he had even understood what I'd said, but then he shakily nodded his head.

I got down on the ground to meet his eye level. "Can you speak?"

The human boy's lips twitched, as if he badly wanted to try, but was solidly afraid too. Ferb stayed silent through the ordeal, but I knew he was keeping Perry some silent encouragement through the power of eye contact. Perry took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Yes. Yes I can."

"Wow!" I cried. "You really can speak! That's amazing!"

I had to smile as the platypus blushed a deep red. Then he shakily began to lift himself from his position on the ground and tried standing on his feet. He didn't seem to have a problem with standing, but his increase in weight and height was really throwing him off balance. Ferb and I reached over to steady him as he began to sway. He murmured a thanks and righted himself, squirming in the new addition of his clothes. I bet he'd never worn clothes before.

Well, I stand corrected.

His strange fedora had been knocked off and had fallen close to me when we'd landed. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Um, Perry you.. forgot your hat."

He stared at it intensely before taking it and looking it over. "Thanks but.. it's a.. it's kinda small for me now."

"Oh."

Perry peered at our surroundings. "Our location?"

"Well, I'm not sure." I replied. "Ferb has tried finding some parts to build a sort of GPS but we don't have much to work with. It looks like we are a few hours away from the city of Danville."

"Yet in the middle of nowhere." Perry finished blandly, staring at the patches of sky that were showing through the trees.

I tugged at the collar of my shirt. There were so many things I wanted to say, but how to say them was the hardest part. Too many questions were circling my brain to the point where thinking about them all at once hurt. Ferb seemed to notice this, and put a hand on my shoulder, making sure I glanced up at him to fully understand his silent message.

"That was really cool how you fought off those bad guys." I broke in suddenly. "I had no idea you could do that.."

Perry's eyes hardened, and Ferb squeezed my shoulder. "We should be getting out of here. You can use parts from my.. fedora." He tossed the hat over to where I was standing. I glared at it for a minute, feeling my emotions begin to boil. I hadn't been this angry since Candace had ruined my favorite action figure when we were really little.

And then, I couldn't take it. "Why didn't you tell us you were a secret agent!" I yelled. Ferb was tapping on my shoulder as a warning, but I didn't pay any attention. "I mean we were always like, 'he's a platypus, they don't do much' so this deserves a little bit of an explanation, don't you think? I mean, what was so vital that you had to keep it a secret from your own family? If you even ever were a part of our family!"

"Phineas.." He whispered exhaustedly. "It's my job.."

"But why keep it a secret?" I kept yelling. "Did you not care enough to let us get to know the real you, was that it?"

Perry's eyes turned from hard stone into burning fire at my words. He shook from the little bit of emotion, and glared at me. "The real me? So you're saying that the platypus you knew was not the real me?"

"Well apparently not because you've been lying to us all these years! I mean were you ever even a part of our family?"

"Of course, Phineas, but-"

"Then why didn't you tell us?!"

It hurt that someone I'd not only considered a pet and a friend, but family, had been lying and tricking us the whole time. It felt as if I didn't even know Perry anymore, or never knew him, because of the secrets he'd kept. It hurt that all my trust in Perry had completely gone, leaving me with this empty hole in my heart. Already it seemed to be filling up with anger.

Ferb still had his hand on my shoulder, and its comforting weight was a help to regain my composure, even though I felt angry enough to shout to the high hills and scream.

There was a pause. Perry fidgeted with his shirt sleeve, seeming to debate answering, and for a moment, I thought he would. Then he merely shook his head and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry. I can't explain. However, when we get back to Danville, I can give you a pamphlet and.."

"I don't want your pamphlet!" I cried. "I want to know why one of my greatest friends, one of my _family _has been leading a bizarre double life ever since we adopted him, and didn't trust us enough to tell us! Is this your only secret? Or is this.. human.. version of you another one?"

Perry's face turned red. "_This.." _He pointed dramatically to his human body. "is as weird and freaky as it seems!"

"Well then what was with that villain and his big guards? Why were they here? And why do they want to kill you?"

Perry sighed and seated himself once more on the ground. "I don't know, Phineas."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

These human emotions were like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Sure, as a platypus, I felt happiness, sadness, anger, contentment, irritation, and love, among those things. But they were never as intense or achingly obvious as the emotions running through this human body. It was like everything I had been before was bigger, sharper, faster, more alert, and I didn't like it. It was out of my comfort zone, out of control, and I couldn't find a way to make it feel like me. I couldn't even walk straight without help for crying out loud!

And now the boys knew my secret. When we got back to Danville I would be sent away for sure. I had debated telling them the heartbreaking truth, but that would only add more stress and worry to their already full plate. Better to let them stay mad at me than put all that pain on their shoulders. They would just find out soon enough.

Ferb was trying to console his brother with the weight of his silent comfort, but Phineas was too worked up to be calmed, and that was saying something. I tried not to look into his angry eyes as he debated what to say next. I hadn't given him much of an explanation, after all.

"Well, I suppose we better figure out how to get back to Danville." Phineas sighed. "Those jerks won't get you again Perry, even if I am hurt. Come on Ferb, let's find something to work with."

I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face at those words. Phineas was the most caring, kind, honest, and inspiring person I had ever met in my life, even when he was cross with me.

When the boys wandered a few feet to look for some materials, I broke the tight watch off my wrist and fumbled with the tiny button. Eventually though, I was able to get a little connection in the woods and contacted Major Monogram's video phone at my lair.

"Well hello Agent P, I.." Major Monogram broke off and stared at me like I was an alien from Mars. I blushed; right, I was a human now.

"Carl!" The major cried, "How many times have I told you not to leave our communication devices where strange people who look like human platypuses can just pick them up?!"

"Well sir, you've never.."

"I would've thought it was a given, Carl!"

"Yes, sir."

"Major Monogram, it's me, Agent P." I raised an eyebrow.

The major stared at me with eyes bugging out of his sockets, then a puzzled expression crossed his face and he studied my features carefully. "Well your hair certainly matches. Prove that you are Agent P."

I pulled the fedora from the ground where Phineas had left it and placed it on my head, making a little chattering sound as I did so. "Great googly-moogly, it is you, Agent P! But how on earth did you get to be human?!"

"It's a long story, Major. I don't even understand how it happened myself." I admitted. "We were attacked by three guys in black masks, one seeming to be the leader."

"Well, that is odd. Did you get any names or facial clues?"

"None that I know of. I'm sorry, Major."

"That's alright, Agent P, this is disturbing news. Are you alone?"

I bit my lip. "No. The Flynn-Fletcher boys are with me.."

Major Monogram paused with a shocked expression on his face. "This very serious, Agent P. Have they discovered your identity?"

How badly I wanted to say no, but the truth would come out anyway, and lying would only put me in serious trouble with my job. I sighed loudly and shook my head with an air of grief.

Major Monogram sucked in a breath. "I am sorry, Agent P, I know how dear that family is to you. But now that they know, it isn't safe for them. However, we will deal with this professionally once this mess is resolved. Carl will locate your coordinates and direct you on a way back to Danville while I send some of our agents looking for this new villain who attacked you. Your mission is to protect those two boys. It isn't safe for them out there. And our insurance won't cover it."

"Yes, sir. The Flynn-Fletcher family will be awakening by now.." I commented softly.

"Yes, we will have the Flynn-Fletcher robots stand in while you three are away. Just protect those boys, Agent P! If either of them are hurt, our organization is lost!"

"I understand, Major. I won't let you down."

"Godspeed, Agent P. Carl, have you got those coordinates figured out yet?!" And the screen went dark.

I stood from my crouched position on the ground, stretching my aching legs, and began to practice walking. It was a little tricky at first, but soon I got the hang of the longer teenage legs and looked around for the two boys. There was no way I was letting them out of my sight until we got back to Danville and those two villains were behind bars.

"Phineas?" I called. "Ferb? Where are you guys?"

I pulled back some trees and opened my mouth in shock at the sight before me. Apparently the two boys had found a little stream and some useful sticks because they had put together a little camp solely out of the material available. A basket made from sticks was full of spare parts, which they were using to build some sort of small device. I noticed they had taken apart my laser gun, but I wasn't too worried about that. Getting out of here was our main priority.

"Ferb, did you stabilize the power?"

Ferb gave his signature thumbs up.

"Excellent! Now we just need to switch the circuit wires, add a button for the power control and.. whala! We have our own tricked out GPS!"

"Agent P," Monogram called in from my watch. I hid behind a tree and answered the call. "Carl has located you not far from Danville, but it's a long walk. We'll be sending in a hovercraft to get you there faster! And as soon as Carl finishes finding directions.."

"No need." I smiled. "Phineas and Ferb have it covered."

Monogram saluted, and I copied. "Good luck then."

"Perry? You back here?"

"Right here!" I called coming out of the bushes. Phineas and Ferb had already begun to point their GPS around the campsite, testing it out.

"This device will alert us if we have any unwanted visitors." Phineas explained. "And it will also give us directions on how to get out of here."

"My agency has already sent a hovercraft here to get us out of here. With your device the ride should go smoothly." I informed him.

Phineas lifted both eyebrows. "You contacted your agency?"

I nodded. "Things are going to be taken care of. Right now we just have to get out of here."

Phineas bit his lip. "Right."

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Vanessa **

I had had enough of being pushed around.

There had been boys who had told me lies, promised things, then didn't fall through with them, ditched our date for something else, cheated on me with another girl, and I was sick and tired of messing with immature, worthless jerks. Without even bothering to remember what was going on around me, I marched up to Johnny and roughly forced him to look at me.

"Vanessa?" He asked slowly. "What are you-?"

"I am sick of this Johnny, sick of this!" I yelled. "I gave you one more chance to fix things and you just don't seem to take anything seriously! I can't believe I thought there was something in you worth trying at this relationship for. I was wrong; you're a pathetic, lying, cheating, loser with no depth and no sense of feeling! I won't be taking this crap anymore! We are over, Johnny!"

Everyone in the junkyard seemed to have stopped, including the DJ, and was focused solely on me. I wanted to feel embarrassed and hide, but even then, I knew there were some people here who would back me up, and I was not going to fall down under Johnny's crappy treatment of me any longer.

The girl sitting next to Johnny was smirking, knowing I was serious. Johnny's mouth had dropped slightly, and he was looking between me and the crowd, unsure what to do.

"Vanessa.." he tried to recover, "let's talk about this after the party.. say we go to my place and.."

"You don't get it, do you?" I snapped. "We are done. For good. I don't want you talking to me anymore."

He tried to get up. "But, Vanessa.."

"And guess what?" I continued with a (dare I call it evil?) smirk on my face, "This is now all over live on the internet! I wouldn't try any kissing up to me, Johnny! I will not tolerate your crap!" I looked coldly over at the girl who looked like the cat who ate the canary. "Have fun with your date." I sneered, before walking off, leaving Johnny behind with his mouth still hanging open.

Once the adrenaline had stopped, I felt myself feeling embarrassed, yet also relieved at the same time. I fled the junkyard, Candace running after me.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Phineas **

"Hey, I think I see the hovercraft!"

Ferb and Perry both looked up to where my finger was pointing and watched as the white and blue striped hovercraft came into view and parked itself next to where we were standing. The craft was a bit on the small side, definitely perfectly sized for a platypus, but Ferb and I could fit in the two front seats, leaving human Perry all the room in the back to stretch his long legs.

Perry walked up to his craft and inserted a card that he'd pulled from his brown fedora, making the engine start up and the car begin to warm all of its functions. Then Perry handed me the card.

"I can't exactly drive this, so you will have to."

I hopped in the front seat and put my hands on the wheel. "Wow, I'm have quite the inexplicable deja vu moment, Ferb. Have we driven this vehicle before?" I said with a puzzled voice. I thought I saw Perry blush at the words, but when I looked back, he was already making himself comfortable in the back of the vehicle.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, and both my companions nodded. "Alright everyone, hang tight!"

I pressed the start up button and the hovercraft launched itself into the air, rocking everyone in their seats. At first the ride was bumpy with the hovercar swerving to the right and then to the left from the random gusts of wind, but Perry put a hand on my shoulder and began to guide me on how to drive, and soon I was confident enough, darting faster through the air like a free bird. Ferb held our homemade GPS in his hands, giving me directions.

After a few minutes I heard a strange voice from behind me. "Agent P, down here! We detected the start up back at headquarters, I'm assuming the hovercraft made it safely?"

I looked in the rear-view mirrors to find Perry talking to his wrist, his eyes completely focused. It was a little weird to see him so.. intelligent, when he had been just a platypus before. He was no longer looking at both Ferb and I at the same time, as he used to when his eyes crossed. It sent a stab of pain through my heart.

A lie.

A little harder look and I saw that there was actually a watch in his palm, with a tiny person on the screen. Probably another of his secret agent gear, which was also something I had to get used to.

"Yes, sir." Perry replied. "We are on our way now."

"Keep your eyes peeled, Agent P."

"Yes, sir."

"Agent P?" I asked from the front of the car. Perry glanced up at me, taking great pains, I noticed, to keep his face neutral. He and I both knew the other hadn't forgotten our fight. "Is that your secret agent name?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "That was my boss. He sent the hovercraft."

"So is that why you've missed all the cool stuff we've done this summer?" I asked, a little hurt seeping into my voice. But what could I say? I was still angry, confused, and genuinely in anguish.

Perry's face turned a shamed red. "It wasn't like that, Phineas. I have missions and I don't get to chose when they are."

"But they _always_ happened right when we built something neat!" I protested. "_Always!_"

"That isn't my fault." He replied sharply. "Trust me, I wanted to experience your guy's inventions, but I-"

"Had more important things to do?" I snapped.

He glared. "You call saving Danville from certain terror and domination unimportant?"

Ferb tugged harshly on my shoulder, but I didn't even feel it as I glared right back at Perry. "Of course not, but you could've at least taken _one day _to see _one _of the cool things we did! We even built many of them for you, didn't we, Ferb? Ferb?"

Ferb was gesturing wildly toward behind me, and Perry turned around to see what the fuss was about. Two figures were flying on jetpacks straight for us, and they did not look friendly.

"Oh, snap."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"So, how did things go after I left?"

It was now almost dark. Phineas and Ferb were already in the backyard, sitting under their favorite tree, and mom and dad were almost home their day at their antique shop. My emo hair dye had begun to wear off, so I had put in new black dye and was glad to see the purple streak still as bright as ever over my eyes. Things were so much easier in my new teen personality; I had so many less worries to stress myself over. All I had to do was focus on being indifferent.

"Vanessa broke up with her boyfriend." I told Stacy. "In a very loud way."

"Loud?"

"Look it up, it's all over the internet."

I listened as Stacy typed madly on the computer and watched the entire breakup scene on her computer screen. When she was finished, she let out a loud breath of air. "Wow. And I thought Jenny had made a scene when she'd broken up with her boyfriend. How is Vanessa?"

"She left rather abruptly and her mom brought me home." I replied. I looked down at my brothers, who were just sitting at that tree, staring into space. Odd. Maybe I should go down and see..

NO, Candace, for the last time you don't BUST anymore!

"Candace? Hello? Candace!"

"Oh, sorry, Stace." I replied, breaking out of my thoughts. "Anyway, I haven't contacted her. But I hope she's doing okay."

"Maybe we should send her a gift basket or something to.. yaknow.. help her feel better. I mean she's gotta be in a bit of a funk."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, Stacy? A gift basket?"

"What? It's the thought that counts!"

"Yeah, I guess we should. Wanna hear another depressing poem I wrote?"

"I'm good, Candace, but thanks for the offer."

Sighing, I told Stacy goodbye and hung up the phone, unsure what to do. My first thought was take a trip to the mall, as that seemed the most relaxing and fun thing to do at a time like this. Grabbing my new black purse, I headed out the door.

The mall was bustling with activity, young people strolling in and out of stores, bags hanging on their arms, laughing or talking about this and that. I looked at them with a sad feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it. Sighing, I stopped at one of the benches and sat down, unsure why I had even bothered coming.

Just then, a man in a suit briskly hurried by, and dropped his driver's license in the process, right in front of where I was sitting. Picking it up quickly and running after him, I yelled, "Hey, you forgot your- Oof!" My body ran straight into someone, and both of us collapsed on the ground, right in the middle of the crowd. I rubbed my bruised head, murmuring to myself.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorr-Candace?"

I looked up to peer straight into the blue eyes of Jeremy, my boyfriend. He was wearing his slushie burger hat. I had had no idea he was working today.

"Jeremy!" I cried. "I, uh, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's alright." He smiled. "Here." I took his arm gratefully and we both stood and brushed ourselves off.

Jeremy looked me up and down. "Cool new outfit. It's.. different. You trying some kind of new style?"

I frowned. "Nobody gets me. So why not?"

Jeremy gave me a sympathetic look and guided me back to the bench along the side so we weren't blocking the road of people. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

I bit my lip, then sighed and launched into the story of how I became an emo. "And the sad thing is," I sobbed, "it totally makes sense. My whole life I had no idea that I was some kind of misunderstood teenager! It's horrible!"

"You know, Candace," Jeremy replied softly, "I'll like you no matter who you are. But even if a part of your personality is.. this.. you don't have to change your entire attitude just to match what a magazine says."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"If you want to wear black and act this way, that's cool." He continued. "But the Candace who wears pink and likes shopping and won't stop at anything to bust her brothers, that's a part of you, too, and I think you were perfect just the way you are."

My cheeks turned bright red at Jeremy's words. "You really think so?"

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I know so."

Grinning now from ear to ear, I pulled out a tissue and wiped the black eye shadow from my eyes. "You know what, Jeremy. You're right. Thank you." Standing up, I yelled, "Emo Candace is out! Peace!"

Jeremy chuckled. "That's my girl."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

And I had thought things were going to turn out smoothly.

Guess I was wrong.

Phineas immediately pressed on the gas pedal and we sped over the trees and through the bright blue sky. The figures on jetpacks all had scary gun looking weapons, and were bent on capturing us all. I dug around in my fedora and found another laser blaster of my own. I would not let these fools harm my boys. No villain was going to push us around. Especially not my family.

The sun was beginning to set and it was difficult to see far back. Squinting, I waited for the first of the attackers to come into range before lifting my gun quickly and firing with great speed and accuracy. The first fell towards the ground in a grand plummet, and I fired more at the other, watching as he too was shot and downed.

Well that was almost embarrassingly easy.

Ferb pulled at my sleeve and showed me the GPS, which said there was a whole army of them coming for us from not far behind, represented by a bunch of intimidating blinking red dots.

Well poo.

"Phineas, take a quick left!" I shouted over the sudden wind.

"Why?" He yelled back. "There's nothing here but open air!"

"Just do it!"

Phineas steered the hovercraft toward the left and began to go even faster than before. The car jiggled with energy and I could see the army begin to appear on the horizon. But we weren't jutting and being slowed down by going as much against the current of the wind. And Danville was not too far away. Maybe we could duck behind some buildings and escape.

"Ferb, are we close?" Phineas called, and Ferb gave a thumbs up.

The enemies were getting closer. There were tens, hundreds of them. Growling, I began to fire my blaster, knocking a few out of the air, but only a few. It didn't seem to make a dent in their numbers. And they still weren't firing back, which was odd. Ferb shook my sleeve again and beckoned to the car as if to ask if there were any available weapons about. Smiling, I opened one of the pocket drawers by the eject button and pulled out two more blaster guns and three parachutes, in case we needed them.

Ferb took the blaster and began to aim, shooting down some of the figures. Phineas pushed down on the gas and I began to pull out some of my weapons.

Defeating them all was impossible; that much was a given. But it might just work to misdirect and outsmart them. And once we got to Danville, and it got dark, the buildings might come in handy.

"Agent P, I just received word you're being attacked!" My wrist watch beeped.

Great timing, Major.

"We're working on it." I muttered, not bothering to look down as the people in jetpacks began to shoot. Ferb pointed his gun at the invaders and fired shot after shot, shooting some down, but otherwise having to duck oncoming shots. I ducked a very targeted blow and lifted my gun to attack. Phineas pushed his shoes into the gas pedal, trying to go faster, dodging the ongoing chaos as much as possible. I squinted my eyes, just missing another blow.

They were not stopping.

"What are those things?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Robots it looks like." Ferb spoke calmly. "They fly in a perfectly straight path."

Smart kid.

I ducked down and reached into the compartments of my hovercraft, digging around in the carriers. Feeling around, I pulled out a first aid kit, a couple of ropes, a bag of screws, two playing cards, a rollerblade, some orange peels, and.. aha, a small explosive about the size of my now human thumb.

One of the shots from the invaders suddenly hit the left back of the car wheels, making the hovercraft sway from the imbalance in weight. Phineas pulled harshly on the wheel, determined to bring us back up into the air. Ferb and I clutched onto the sides of the hovercraft to keep from falling off as the laser shots kept raining down, soon blasting another tire clean off.

How were we going to land now?

"I'm not sure how we are going to make it, Phineas." I yelled. "You need to lower the hovercraft."

"We will make it!" He cried back, but did as I said, lowering closer so our fall wouldn't be as severe. The explosive in my hand, I aimed it for the heart of the robot army when there was a tap on my shoulder. Ferb held his palm out suggestively, without saying a word. I eyed him for a moment, when another laser from the invaders blasted my leather seats and set the material on fire.

"What was that?" Phineas cried.

"Put this on!" I screamed, shoving the parachute at the kid.

Ferb was still holding out his palm, and without another thought I handed it to him. Quickly putting on my parachute, which was a little small but it would do, I watched as Ferb held out the explosive, squinted his eyes, put a finger in his mouth and held it up in the air, all a second before aiming the explosive at the robots. Then he fired.

I thrust the parachute at Ferb and grabbed both of their arms. Right as the explosive smashed into the middle of the robots, and the hovercraft began to rumble with the coming bam of fire, we jumped.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Haha, I know you people will hate me for this cliffhangar.

I'd love to know what you guys thought! Things are beginning to heat up ;)


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Monogram

Hey y'all, sorry this took longer to update, but I've gotten caught up in starting the school year and my job. So I promise haven't deliberately abandoned this story for two weeks :p Anyway, here's another warning for y'all; this will most likely be a Vanessa/Monty fanfic. Just a heads up.

Anyway, after that cliffhanger last chapter.. here's part four!

Chapter 4

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

BOOM.

The three of us held on for dear life as everything around us exploded into a mass of fire and smoke. As the wind flew fiercely into our hair and the pieces of robot and hovercraft came shooting down upon us, I opened my eyes as watched as the ground got closer. I used my wrist to press the button on my parachute and immediately Phineas and Ferb did the same.

This really reminded me of the second dimension.

"Did we just destroy all those robots?" Phineas asked in awe as we descended.

Ferb pulled out the GPS from his pocket and glanced at the screen. All three of us hit the ground just then, landing on our backs as the parachutes flowed gracefully to the ground. Phineas stood and brushed himself off, as did Ferb.

I peered over the green hair at the GPS readings. "Come." I cried immediately, pulling off their parachutes and grabbing their arms. "There are still more. We aren't safe."

"But we didn't make it to Danville!" Phineas replied as he ran after me.

I shook my head. "Just trust me."

Phineas pried his arm out of my grasp and glared, sending chills down my spine. He didn't look menacing while angry, but there was a certain dramatic change in his eyes that was almost scary. "Trust you? You expect that from me, from us, even after all this?"

"Perhaps we should find safety first." Ferb cut in as if it were the most natural thing to say.

Phineas debated arguing, but then sighed and nodded his head. I gave Ferb a silent thank you, and I was sure he understood, because he nodded at my gesture. Then I lead the way through the trees, following the GPS coordinates that lead straight toward Danville.

"Agent P, come in!"

That insane beeping again. I seriously needed to get a new alert ringtone for my wrist watch; something with a little less irritation.

"Here, Major." I replied into the watch.

"Have you made it into Danville?"

I pointed my watch at the vast surrounding of trees and lifted an eyebrow for an answer.

Major Monogram sucked in a breath. "I see. You are on the run?"

"Code Alpha Red."

"I'll send the guards of our agency team to find you and bring you all back. So far the Phineas and Ferb robots have fooled the rest of the Flynn-Fetcher family and.. oooh.." Major Monogram coughed awkwardly as he saw my pained expression. "Are the boys listening?"

"Wait wait.. Phineas and Ferb robots?" Phineas asked with an air of accusation. "So there are two robots pretending to be us at home right now?"

"Sorry Phineas, but the less who know, the better." Major replied firmly.

"But what somebody finds out?"

"They won't. And when you return, it will be as if nothing had happened. You are to keep your lips sealed on this subject. Are we clear?"

Phineas nodded miserably. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Keep a lookout, Agent P."

"Yes, sir."

Phineas turned to his brother. "You know Ferb, its strange that right now two robots are doing what we should be doing right now. I wonder if they'll build something fun today, hang out with our friends, ask where Perry is.." Phineas grimaced as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

I hid the sudden clench of my heart, but it was difficult.

"We have to keep moving." I answered sternly, ignoring those comments. "They are getting closer."

We moved along the trees, always watching for signs of another attack. So far Ferb's GPS was silent, but I wasn't about to take any chances. Agents never took chances. That beautiful, perfectly cool breeze was blowing again, only this time it brought about an energy unknown rather than dreams.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Phineas asked from behind a pine tree. "Ferb?"

Ferb shrugged in a perplexed manner. I squinted my eyes and peered through the dying sunlight, trying to see deep into the trees. The grass made squeaking sounds under my apparent human transformation given boots as I walked forward.

The evening sunlight looked so harmless shining against the leafy green trees, especially with that breeze blowing.

Until I saw something move. Instantly, I jumped back and grabbed Phineas and Ferb by the arms, pulling them along. Two gigantic metal robots came crashing through the trees, eyes gleaming red with blazing electronic fire, metal hands spinning with dangerously sharp wheels that cut right through the bark, arms pushed forward for attack.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today!" Phineas yelled. "Get the heck out of here!"

Ferb looked at his panting brother. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Vanessa**

I was doing okay. In fact, I was doing better than okay.

Of course, I'd been upset that Johnny had tossed me aside for a fling with some stupid girl without one ounce of sympathy for my feelings, but I'd realized that it never was Johnny that I was afraid to lose.

It was my security. I was a good looking girl, a tough girl, with a whole lot of spunk to spice up the night, but I had moments of doubt and challenges against other females. I just wanted to belong.

Thankfully, most of my girlfriends had stood up for me, blaming him for all of the trouble we'd been through. I didn't need Johnny. And now, I was having fun being able to stop worrying about him.

Of course, it could only get more fun at my dad's house.

Another explosion rang through the upstairs floor of the building my dad lived in. It was the weekend and I was staying with him till Tuesday night while my mother house cleaned.

Sighing, I put down my MP3 and wandered down the hallway to see if my father was okay. Thankfully, I found him undamaged, mind you covered in soot and surrounded by broken parts, but undamaged.

"Dad, what on earth are you doing?" I sighed as I watched him stand up and brush himself off.

"Oh, hi Vanessa!" He smiled. "I was just trying to take over the Tri-State Area, but my inator was rudely destroyed by another one of those pesky agents."

I glanced around the room uncertainly. "Did Perry leave already?"

"Oh, no Major Monobrow called and said Secrets the Secretspus decided he was too important to show today, so I.. yaknow, fought with this.. ah.. I'm not completely sure what animal it was exactly.. it looked like a cross between a lizard and an ogar.. And he was totally unrealistic, I mean he didn't even try and escape my trap.."

"Whatever." I shook my head. "I'm going down to the Steam Noir."

"Okay darling, don't stay out to late now! And no tattoos!"

"Dad!"

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Vanessa**

The Steam Noir, the perfect place to chill and take some time to think.

And to get away from everything else not worth living for.

Teens of all kinds were sipping coffee and hot chocolate all throughout the little cafe, talking in low murmurs and enjoying each other's company. It was when I turned my head that I noticed the young man behind me.

He looked familiar, more than familiar actually. His eyes alighted as our faces turned toward each other, and I knew he had to be the boy I'd seen for only a glancing moment.

"I know you." I spoke, trying to keep my voice cool. "You're that guy who flew off my dad's roof."

"You're going to have to be more specific; I fly off of so many roofs." He smirked. I had to smile; good sense of humor, that was a nice first impression.

"Is that a good guy thing?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, barging into people's houses and flying off of them?"

"No, only super heroes do that."

"So you're a super hero?"

He winked and shrugged his hoodie around his head. "That depends if you're up for one."

"What can I get you two?" The cashier asked with a drawling voice.

"Cappuccino with chocolate powder on top and a ginger scone please.." I trailed off, realizing he had said the exact same thing, and was looking at me with a wide smile on his face. Something inside of me began to flutter.

"Monty Monogram." He held out his hand and I shook it confidentially. "Perhaps you would like to share those cappuccinos?"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. And sure, if you're up for a villain's daughter."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Candace**

"Hi Mom."

"Hello, sweetie. Finally out of that emo stuff I see?"

I rolled my eyes. After my run in with Jeremy, I had decided to give up the whole emo thing. A life without friends, happiness, and excitement was exhausting; plus, a life without busting my brothers just wasn't complete. I was back to being the obnoxious older sister!

"Come on, Candace." Mom smiled, pulling her cupcakes out of the oven. "Go outside and have fun with your brothers before sundown."

I smirked. "Be sure to pop out any time you feel like it!"

"You mean to see the gigantic, dangerous, bustable, invisible thing that the boys have built outside?"

"Ha ha, very funny." I seethed. "Just be sure to come out, okay?"

"Alright, Candace. I'll be out in an hour."

"Super!"

I wandered aimlessly into the backyard and sighed as I watched Phineas and Ferb and their loser friends chat over some project or another. The sun was burning down upon my back as I seated myself against the fence and peered at my brother through the bushes.

"Hey, Candace."

I jumped as Phineas looked down upon me. The sunlight seemed to gleam off of him, but I dismissed the strange notion. Gritting my teeth, I stood and pointed to the gigantic, dangerous, bustable whatchiamahoosit standing ten feet tall in the backyard. Then I grinned maliciously. They were so busted!

He held out a pencil. "Here."

Staring at him and then my empty notebook oddly, I took the pencil. His hand was burning to the touch, as if he had a racing fever, but his face looked just fine. Mostly.. his face was gleaming. Was he really sweating that much? "Um.. what do I need a pencil for?" I asked.

But he was gone and my cell phone began to ring before I could even contemplate it. The caller ID read as restricted, probably a random prank caller or something. Shrugging, I answered the call.

"Ms. Candace Gertrude Flynn?"

The voice was deep and crackly, like a pad of paper wadded and crumbled to the beat of a single drum.

"Um.. hello? Who is this?" Then I snorted. "Buford, get _off _my cell phone!"

The scratchy voice broke into a deep laugh. "I assure you, you do not know me. But you're next."

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Perry**

We bolted faster than three rabbits after a carrot stick.

More than once, my brain urged myself to get down on all fours and run, as that was the fastest way for a platypus, or perhaps find a river and jump. I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't a platypus anymore, not to mention how utterly horrible these human hands and arms were for supporting one's weight. They were shorter than my legs.

Phineas and Ferb were keeping up behind me, nimble and swift on their feet. My hands were still tightly holding onto their arms, squeezing them just to know they were still right beside me. My heart was beating fast, my body was sweating in the humid heat of the night, and my feet hurt like heck, but I kept going.

I jumped as the robot blasted a laser down upon us. Phineas and Ferb both ducked out of the way, yelling- well, Phineas was yelling; I wondered how Ferb came to be so dang noiseless- and ran right through branches, not caring if they smacked us in the face.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" That villain with the black mask had appeared on a little screen right in the middle of both robot's stomachs, and was smirking as we tried desperately to escape.

Sighing, I let go of the boys with one hand and pulled out my grappling hook. "What are you doing?" Phineas yelled as I stopped and pointed straight above me.

"Hang on!" I cried, letting the rope loose, and pulling us up with it, till we landed on top of one of the trees.

"What are you-?"

"Just don't let go!" I screamed, throwing the grappling hook again and darting us off the scratchy branches into another pile of growing leaves. One of the robots crashed into the tree and fell into millions of pieces onto the dirt floor. Where the heck was Major Monogram with that hovercraft?

As we jumped spiderman style into the next tree, Phineas pulled out one of my blasters and aimed it at the next few robots that were catching up to the ones attacking. Right before I was forced to jump again, he fired the weapon, and watched with awe as it dispersed into smaller red lasers and targeted three or four of the robots, making them explode right where they were hovering.

I gasped, "How did you?-"

"We made some modifications to your original laser gun." Phineas explained with a dramatic flourish. "Now it separates and targets more than just one robot at a time, at the same level of power as the normal laser gun would. Pretty sweet, right?"

"I'll be impressed when we don't die."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and then a crack that echoed throughout the entire forest floor.

"Umm.. was that supposed to happen?" Phineas cried.

I grabbed onto both of their arms even more tightly. "I think not!"

The tree we were standing on began to rumble underneath our feet and started to drop menacingly to the ground. I pulled out the grappling hook and pointed it anywhere but here, but another of the robots burnt the rope with their lasers, completely destroying the use of my favorite gadget.

Hello, those cost money, you know, and they aren't cheap!

The three of us collapsed onto the dirt ground with the tree, landing on our knees and butts and groaning with the pain of the hard landing. Five robots sprang forward and surrounded us, pointing their lasers directly at our hearts. Another robot flew to the center, the screen on and presenting the ugly face of our mysterious attacker.

Lovely.

"Don't get too comfortable." He laughed. "The three of you are mine!"

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Ferb**

They say that the ones we hurt the most are those that we love. I'd always known that, known that my words could be used as a weapon when provoked, which was why I rarely used them. Of course, when we say _they say_, we never actually know who _they _are, so perhaps I was mistaken to have taken the idea so close to heart and soul.

Still, we were in a right mess.

I can't say I wasn't surprised to find my beloved pet and friend to be an actual spy and agent, who had been sneaking behind our backs for years, leading us to believe him mindless and unintelligent, when really he was stopping evil on a regular basis. I can't even say I'm not hurt by the idea. But I had had my suspicions long before this unfortunate event. There had always been something different in that platypus; it had just taken me too long to figure it out.

I could see where my stepbrother was coming from in the fact that we were both hurt by the lies. But the way Perry had looked trying to explain, or rather not explain, the reasoning behind his secrets, led me to believe there was something dreadful he was sparing us from hearing. Perhaps it was a last resort to protect us from whatever horror he was concealing.

After all, evil is never pretty. And to fight it is a rather brave thing to do.

Was I angry at Perry for never telling us the truth, or even hinting that there was more to his character than simply an animal that didn't do much? Confused maybe, hurt, maybe a little, but angry, no. It doesn't take the revealing of every single secret to get to know a person's heart for what it is. Unfortunately, my stepbrother does not understand this. And I am afraid it will lead to something dire between the two of them if they don't realize what this continuous tension is doing to them.

Now that Perry is.. somehow.. human, I can read him easier than when he'd been a simple cross-eyed platypus. He and Phineas both are suffering from a disease of the heart, and they are unable to communicate.

I suppose it's up to the quiet one to fix things now.

"Finally, I have you!" The villain continued to monologue, eyes blazing behind his black mask, arms waving wildly in dark glee. "Robots, tie them down!"

I didn't even struggle as the robots pushed us against the bark of three trees and tied us down with black rope. Perry and Phineas were both glaring at the robot screen as if their stares would make it explode. I peered up at the setting sun, and the angles they made with the shadows beneath us. I estimated that in exactly five minutes and thirty-eight seconds, the sun would be directly parallel to us. Perfect.

"If you are here to kill me, then just go ahead already!" Perry yelled. "But I won't let you unless you let them go!"

"Are you crazy?" Phineas cried. "No way am I letting him kill you!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" The villain roared, pounding on the screen like a child throwing a tantrum. "Honestly, I _hate _agents, and I especially _hate _them when they talk!"

Perry's lips curved upward in a satisfied smirk. "Then why did you send that laser beam at the motorcycle contest and turn me human if you hate talking agents so much?"

Diversion; a perfect tool. It hadn't escaped my notice that Perry was certainly good at his field.

Five minutes and two seconds.

The villain clasped his hands behind his back and peered at the three of us with a smug expression. "I had no intention of killing you, Agent P. In fact, you can't even prove that it was I who sent that blue beam that turned you human."

Perry quirked an eyebrow. "I never said it was blue."

The villain's mouth dropped, then he grunted in irritation, muttering about stupid agents and their smug attitudes, before pulling back a black curtain from his side of the screen and revealing a rather interesting looking machine. It was about the height of Perry's now human form, shaped like a badly created vase, and glowing bright green with power. "You see, Agent P. I've had a bout of revenge to settle with someone in the agency for a very long time now. Three years ago, I was cast out of the family with shame for being what I'm naturally good at; evil. My father never understood me. I was angry and hurt when he'd cast me out on my own. I vowed to get my revenge. And now that I have his best agent and his little family in my captivity, Agent P, I can finally bring him out in the open and destroy my father for all the pain he caused me!"

Perry sighed. "I've heard this same story so many times, you wouldn't believe. What I'd like to know is, who are you?"

I glanced again at the sun, feeling the ropes as they scratched into my skin. My hands began to stretch, trying to reach into my pockets. Three minutes and ten seconds.

The villain smirked and began to chuckle with unfriendly amusement, before then peeling the black mask off his face and revealing a boy about eighteen or so with both his eyes on the side of his face and a monobrow. Perry gasped; apparently he was already acquainted with this character.

Two minutes.

"It is I, Mitchell Monogram, the newest scientist of pure evil! And once I destroy my father and take over the O.W.C.A., I will become ruler of the Tri-State Area! Wahahahahaha!"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "O.W.C.A.?"

"Name of my agency. Don't ask." Perry replied in an undertone. "You'll never get away with this, Mitchell!"

"Oh, I think I will." He smirked. "And once I take you three and find that stupid teenage sister of yours and take her to my evil lair, I will use you as bait for my father!"

My right arm was starting to ache from stretching against the bonds of the rope, but I finally grasped onto the handle of a small magnifying glass. I always had one on me for interesting projects, just in case I came across something that needed a closer eye. Only another thirty seconds now, and I could begin trying to escape.

Perry grumbled, "That still doesn't explain why I'm human!"

"In good time, Agent P, in good time." The villain winked.

Finally, the sun was right above me. I maneuvered the magnifying glass underneath the sunlight and produced a single ray of light that I could control. With a little strained movement, I pointed the ray right in front of the ropes and watched as they began to burn, scorching the cords until they became so raw they fell apart right off of my body. The robot who had noticed my movement instantly began to fire his lasers. I ducked most of them and jumped over the rest, making my way over to my stepbrother and former platypus pet.

"No, no, GET THEM!" Mitchell Monogram yelled to his robots, who immediately began to fire, raining down a multitude of lasers at our bodies.

I freed Phineas in a flash, and blinked as Perry stepped from the tree, the ropes falling around him like glass. Apparently he had already made his way out of the rope. Like I had said, good at his field.

Perry growled and did a cartwheel around two incoming lasers before jumping and punching one of the robots in the face. His hand pulled out a fistful of wires, making the robot fall to the ground with a metal thud. Phineas made a dart for it, running straight for a tree and making a sharp left, causing the robots to knock into the tree and fall to the ground. I grabbed the tricked out laser gun and fired immediately at the three robots impending upon my person. The lasers shocked them and they fell to the ground with dying computer noises.

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled, reaching out for my hand.

I grabbed it and launched him forward, where he ran into two more robots with the end of a metal gun. They both broke into two halves, crashing onto the dirt floor. Perry catapulted into the air and punched two more as if they were no more difficult to break than toothpicks.

"GO AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" Mitchell yelled, as more robots, swarming like masses of bees, began to descend upon us.

Perry gasped. "There's no way.."

"No, we can make it out of this!" Phineas cried back with a determination. "I know we can!"

"Perhaps you forgot that I'm the secret agent here?" Perry growled.

"It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me!"

I tapped onto Phineas' shoulder and pointed upward where a shadow was flying down toward us like a glorious saving hero. "The hovercraft!" Phineas cried, overjoyed. Perry grabbed onto both of our arms once more and made a huge leap into the air. His wrist watch began to beep and the hovercraft zoomed under us, catching us midair and immediately zapping at turbo speed into the air.

"Hey, I can see Danville from here!" Phineas yelled.

As Phineas took the wheel, I checked our homemade GPS and found all of the robots flying toward us. There weren't as many as there had been, seeing as we had destroyed quite a few of them in the explosion.

"They're gaining!" Perry cried.

Phineas glanced back at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Ferb?"

I pulled out the laser gun and pushed a red button on the side. The laser immediately added five or six more blasters and aimed directly at the oncoming robots. With one shot, the blasts hit every single robots, making them explode in a mass of metal and dust.

"Wow." Perry gasped. "And I thought we had advanced weapons."

"That took all the power from it." Phineas explained quietly. "Sorry, but that weapon is toast."

Perry shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

Phineas began to punch in coordinates at the driver's wheel. "Let's go home."

"We can't go.. back to the house." Perry tripped on the words again. "Mitchell Monogram knows somehow that you aren't there."

"But Candace.."

"Would you rather us all be captured?" Perry argued. "We will have to reach your sister. But we will need something to defend ourselves with."

"We'll need parts." Phineas finished. "What about contacting your agency?"

Perry shook his head. "Major Monogram can send us something to help, but going to the agency now is too risky."

"Right.." Phineas sighed.

Perry looked from the skyline, which was already beginning to form with the beautiful skyscrapers of downtown Danville, then back at us, then again at the skyline. He sighed. "Look, I don't really like this idea. But I know one person who might be able to help us out."

~ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

**Candace **

"Stacy! I just got threatened through my cell phone by this random person named Mitchell Monogram! How did he get my number? What does he want? And why the heck is his last name Monogram? What kind of a last name is that?! It makes no sense!"

"Alright girl, calm down. Tell me what happened."

I growled in frustration and told the whole story.

"I mean it, Stacy!" I yelled when I had finished. "Something really weird is going on, and I intend to find out what it is!"

I could just imagine Stacy putting her hands up and waving madly. "Candace, you can't just go looking, it sounds like someone is really out to hurt you! Just because you think your brothers-"

"This isn't about my brothers; I just got threatened by this college aged man!"

"Candace, just calm down, okay? Obviously Phineas and Ferb must have something to do with this, I mean they've built rollercoasters and beaches and went to the moon and traveled through time twice.."

"Okay, I'll ask!" I cried in frustration. "Just give me a minute."

"That's it, Candace!"

The threat had been vague and non-detailed, but the idea had been pretty gory. Basically, he was planning on finding me, and there was nothing I could do about it. That didn't sound like the type of prank call Phineas and Ferb would call, but who could really say for sure? I put my phone down and walked over to Phineas and Ferb, who were busy pulling their blueprints out and spreading them across the backyard underneath their favorite tree.

"Hey, Phineas, Ferb!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "Wanna check out our playground for cats?"

"You're building a playground.. For cats." I blinked.

"Yeah, we are gonna build it out of-"

"Enough already!" I cried, throwing my hands above my head. "Just tell me why you thought it would be funny to prank call me! Who spoke on the phone? Was it Burford?"

"What prank call?" Phineas asked innocently. "We never sent you a prank call, sister dear."

"Yeah, well you both are so bu- wait, you didn't?"

Phineas nodded. "Not even a regular call. Did you ask for a name or number?"

"Oh shoot, I didn't, other than he goes by Mitchell Monogram."

"Well, it's probably nothing. You should just ignore it."

I looked from Phineas, back to Ferb and their friends, and at my cell phone once more, before turning back to Phineas with squinted eyes. Something was off here, I could just feel that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Growling, I stood and looked down on Phineas with wide eyes.

"You guys are so busted! I'm telling mom!"

I bolted out of the backyard and raced into the kitchen, yelling for mom with my cell phone in my hand. She, however, wasn't anywhere near. Sighing, I ran into the bedrooms, knocked on the bathroom, unlocked the small cellar in the basement, checked the garage, but mom was nowhere to be found. Panting with exhaustion, I made my way back to the kitchen, only to find a piece of paper attached to the refrigerator door.

It read: Going to my cooking class, be back later. -Love, Mom

Well poo.

I dialed my cell phone and rang up Stacy's number again.

"Well, did you get that straightened out?" Stacy asked in her cool, optimistic tone.

"No!" I yelled. "Phineas didn't do it and Mom's gone so I can't bust them!"

"Candace-"

"I'm officially going to the panic room!"

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

So, how did y'all like it? Please review! I'd love to know what you guys thought!

Again, sorry for the long update :p


End file.
